


Funky School Makes U Hot!?

by Missnova



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amy has a personality, Aroace Sonic, Depression & Social Anxiety, Gen, Knuckles has a green ass soccer mom car, Lesbian Vanilla, Omega is Tails' child, THEY HAVE JOBS AND DREAMS NOW, Team Chaotix - Freeform, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), and shadow works at the flower shop bc who would we be if else, eggman's still a bitch, hah you thought, happy fuckin taxes, team sonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnova/pseuds/Missnova
Summary: it's the College AU





	Funky School Makes U Hot!?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

It was bright out. Very bright. The weather forecast called for partially cloudy, but obviously that wasn’t happening. A blue blur paused by a bench from his daily run, red shoes littered with specks of dirt, stretching and glancing around. Sonic checked his phone and narrowed his eyes.

“Only two, huh?” he spoke to either himself or the nearby tree. Knuckles wouldn’t get off of his shift till four; three if he was lucky. Tails was… Sonic didn’t actually know what Tails was up to lately. He saw less and less of him as Finals Week crawled closer. He could finish up his run by the beach, then grab some food. Even then he would be left waiting for a bit longer. Maybe another lap around the city, then the campus, then finishing it at the beach? That didn’t sound too bad at all.  
  
Going this fast was normal for him. Billboards changed every few months, as business did. There was still a huge nest full of birds on the tree he passed every run. For other people, the sights would all be but a blur. To his green eyes, all was clear. Thinking of Finals Week, Sonic knew he should be finishing up his final review too, but he was way ahead of schedule already. A billboard painted yellow and blue for McDonaldo’s passed him. It had a bunch of smiling emojis on it. Sonic inwardly shuddered. That was one billboard that never changed. Sonic drifted about the corner, careful to mind any pedestrians. He hopped a few cars, swung a few lamp posts, and continued his race with time on the rooftops. 

Somehow he successfully wasted two hours just running. It was hard for him to do that unless he ran around 20 miles per hour, which was really… really boring. But thankfully today, four came around in no time, along with the long-awaited response from Knuckles. So now here he was, hanging around the old grocery store in wait. The building was aged, but still strong. There were a couple of chairs and some cheap flower stands placed around the front. He was pretty sure those chairs had been out there since he got into college, and in his professional opinion, the flowers were looking dangerously close to checking in at the pearly gates. Sonic tapped his foot restlessly on the pavement. Knuckles’ work wasn’t even that far. If he ran he might have been here by now. Traffic wasn’t even that heavy today!  
  
“Sonic!” A small voice spoke from his side. He glanced over and grinned.  
  
“Cream. Long time no see!”  
  
“What are you waiting here for?” She asked. It was common knowledge that Sonic had a hard time sitting still. Seeing him here, a prime example of Newton’s first law, was definitely novelty. His arms unfolded and rested by his side.  
  
“Just waiting for Knuckles,” He smirked. “He should have been here by now.”  
Before he could consider asking about her own missing companion, a Chao noisily whipped around the corner. His ear twitched as Cheese paused, hovering just next to Cream’s light face. She smiled sweetly.  
  
“Aw, I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” She laughed a little. Then a spark of recognition lit up in her eyes. “Oh! Sonic, have you heard from Tails?” The blue Chao rested on the small rabbit’s shoulder, watching Sonic with big eyes. Sonic’s smirk faded a little.  
  
“No. I haven’t really talked to him for a bit. He’s been holed up in his dorm though. That’s why I’ve been waiting for Knuckles.” He answered truthfully. He hadn’t told Knuckles about the plan, actually. Just said to meet up with him. “I want to bring Tails some stuff and check up on him.” Noting her new sparkling, hopeful expression, he couldn’t help a smile. “Do you want to tag along?”  
  
“Oh yes please!” The rabbit beamed. “If we could drop by my place, I have something I want to give him.”  
“Don’t tell _me_ that.” He threw up his hands. “Knuckles is driving!”  
  
“What about me driving?” A deep, slightly annoyed voice spoke from behind the two.  
  
“There you are! I thought you got lost.” Sonic moved to face the both of them now. Knuckles rolled his eyes.  
  
“As if. I got held up at work,” Knuckles looked down at Cream, nodding to her, then looking back at Sonic. “So what did you need me here for?” He crossed his arms, careful of the large spikes that poked out from his fucking mittens. A little late to exiting your edgy middle school phase much?  
  
“I want to help Tails.” he stated. “He’s been at his place and hasn’t come out. I want to check up on him and give him some stuff.”  
  
“Oh, so you just want me for my money and my car now?” He arched a brow, chuckling. “Whatever. Let’s do it.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream and Sonic emerged from the store victoriously, green recyclable bags in hand. Some snacks, water, and pop. College fundamentals. Knuckles had his head tilted downwards and his arms folded. Wow. Really? They weren’t even in there for thirty minutes, and he was actually asleep?  
  
“Can you hold this for a moment?” Sonic motioned the hand that held the water. Cream nodded, holding out her arms. A brief staged cough, and he was banging a fist loudly on the window.  
“Wha-?!” Knuckles jolted upright, sending his green-ass soccer mom car rocking. Sonic could recall all the times they jumped in this beauty and just hung out over the years. Blinking his violet eyes, he looked into Sonic’s emerald ones, taking in his shit-eating expression. The redhead popped the trunk, grumbling about the rough treatment of his beloved car, and the Emerald slowly opened her back end as the two went around.  
  
“I like your car, Knuckles.” Cream’s soft voice spoke as she set down the bags she held. Sonic hefted the liquids up after moving a box of spikey mittens onto the floor, listening to the two talk.  
  
“Thanks! Just got her washed this morning.”  
  
“Really?” Sonic smirked. “I couldn’t tell.” Knuckles simply rolled his eyes, turning to face the two.  
“So, what did you guys get?” He tilted his head. Sonic closed the trunk first, leading Cream to the front and opening the door for her. “Oh you know. Typical gaming needs and water.” Sonic answered, closing the door after a quiet Cream hopped in and opening shotgun. He held out the receipt with the leftover money on top for the Echidna. Knuckles grabbed the cash, wadding up the receipt and throwing it in the empty ashtray compartment he used just for trash. Sonic slid the seat belt over him and clicked it. He’d gone through worse injuries than a car crash, but he didn’t want to end up in the hospital right before his semester’s worth was determined, thank you very much. Plus, Cream was there! How was he supposed to set a good, wholesome example for the fifteen year old if his seat belt was free? After chuckling at the thought, Sonic closed his door and listened to Emerald come to life once more.  
  
“To Tails?” Knuckles asked. Cream shook her head and spoke, “No, there is something I have to bring from my house.” Knuckles nodded.  
“Alright then. Let’s go!” He backed out and left the grocery store with only minor hell. Grocery lot parkers.

The trip to Cream and Vanilla’s house was beautiful. It took a good hour or so to get there, as they lived on a good sized land. Cream said her mom didn’t like the city enough to live in it, so they decided to move a bit farther into the suburbs. That didn’t bother Knuckles at all. He went on and on about different rocks and boulders they passed. Sonic could care less honestly, but it made his friend happy so he gave an occasional head nod or “uh-huh”. Cream seemed more interested. She chatted animatedly with Knuckles about different rocks she‘d collected but hadn’t the knowledge to identify most of the way there. Sonic leaned his head against the chair, looking at the world go by. They weren’t going fast at all. They were at a measly sixty miles per hour. Certainly better than twenty, though.  
  
Soon, rock gave away to another road. Knuckles, being the mom he is, turned his lights on despite no one being around to witness it. This road led into a neighborhood. Sonic personally thought it was cute. Many houses were decorated with flowers, probably given by Vanilla herself. Looked like the community as a whole had a strong value for garden care. Vanilla’s house had the most flowers though, probably because she ran a flower shop, and Cream shifted in her seat at the sight of her home.  
  
“Alright! How long is this going to take?” Knuckles began, eyeing the fuel gauge. “I’m going to need to stop for gas on the way back to campus.”  
  
“It shouldn’t take long at all! Thank you so much!” Cream hopped out of the car and raced towards the door, giving Sonic a run for his money. From her pocket, she pulled her keys and ran in. Sonic turned to Knuckles.  
  
“What do you think he’s building?” Sonic asked. Tails hadn’t said much of anything about his work, but he had a tendency to recluse when the project was big. “Maybe another airplane?” The red one suggested. “I don’t know though. You know how Tails is.” Yeah. He did. Tails was an absolute genius. Sonic just nodded, knowing they’d figure out soon enough.  
  
Cream came back out a moment later, carrying a box. Knuckles pressed a button and the side door opened on his side. “Oops…” He sighed, closing the left and opening the correct one. Sonic snickered to himself and watched her hop back in.  
  
“Mom wanted me to give you guys some left over cookies we made!” A green plate was seated in between the two on the center console.  
  
“Oh, geez! Thanks!” Sonic took one right away. Ah yes, cookies baked with love and not raisins are the best type of cookies.  
  
Knuckles turned around and drove right back out. Next stop: Tails’ dorm!  
  
The red not hedgehog turned on some choice hip hop, and Sonic didn’t know about Cream, but he was loving it. The group had just pulled into the parking lot when Knuckles turned off the radio, earning a groan from the hedgehog. “That was the best song!”  
  
“Yeah well, we’re here.” Knuckles said bluntly, turning off Emerald and grabbing a cookie. “These are great by the way!” He added, looking back at the rabbit. She smiled lightly and watched as Cheese grabbed two cookies. One for him and the other for his companion. Cream nibbled on it and opened the door.  
  
“I’ll help carry this time.” Knuckles slid out of his seat, heading towards the opening trunk. Sonic was already there, grabbing the most bags. One trip or die. “Show off.” he muttered, watching Cream walk up to help as well. Sonic smirked proudly at his response and waited for the other two to catch up. Cream took the lead, opening doors when needed since the two old farts grabbed all of the bags already. Tails’ room was on the top floor at the end of the hallway. The elevator, covered in all sorts of posters and ads, dinged when they reached the eighth floor. The smell of… lemons…? The smell of lemons hit them on the way out. Someone must have just cleaned or something. There was a bright blue poster just out of the door. Upon further inspection, it was a picture of a videogame character and read: “Happy 18th Birthday, Smorm!” Sonic chuckled. Good for them! He remembers turning 18. He hated it. Never would he receive a card with truer contents than “Happy taxes”.  
  
Cheese took it upon himself to zip ahead to Tails’ door, doing a loop before looking back at the group, while Knuckles commented offhandedly about how clean the hallway was. In their dorm, it was super messy. This place was like heaven. Of course, it was also the super smart people’s dorm, so it made sense. As they arrived, Cream hesitated before knocking. There was loud music coming from inside; one of Tails’ work mixes.  
  
“Allow me.” Knuckles smirked, side-eyed slightly by his friends. He’d totally break down the door if he wasn’t careful. Out of the three, he was definitely likely to lose his temper faster on a door. With all the grace he could muster, the echidna knocked rather loudly. After a few moments of nothing, he knocked louder. The music cut out and soon there were fast footsteps approaching. The door swung open to reveal their young fox friend.  
  
“I’m sorry for being so loud, I promise to turn it down- oh.” His blue eyes landed on the group. He exhaled lightly in relief and slumped a bit on the doorframe.  
  
“Hey, Tails!” Sonic flashed him a grin. “Can we come in?” Tails straightened up. “Of course!” He glanced behind him then opened the door further for the group.  
  
“We were wondering where you went.” Cream smiled softly at him as she entered, Cheese zipping in overhead. The other two followed in closely after. At the moment… the place looked like an absolute wreck. Random parts and wires were scattered everywhere. A few cups of water sat on the ground.  
  
“You doing a ritual or something for good grades?” Knuckles asked. Sonic could use one of those.  
  
“Can I join?” Sonic added, chuckling at the end. Tails smiled and shook his head.  
  
“You could call it that.” Then, the fox looked at his work desk. “With what I’m building, that wouldn’t be a bad idea.” His blue eyes fell onto the bags they held, nose twitching as he caught the scent of sweets.  
“Want some?” Sonic caught wind of Tails’ interest. “These are all for you, buddy! Try not to scare us like that next time.”  
  
“We thought you might have died.” Knuckles added. Sonic went to a dark counter and cleaned it off, setting down what he had.  
  
“I brought you the rest of the pumpkin pie you liked!” Cream held out her box, and his eyes lit up as he took it. Vanilla was really good at making things, even if they were kind of out of season. Knuckles sat down on the small couch in the room. Three hoverboards sat in the corner; a fond memory of the past. Knuckles cracked some of the bones in his hands subconsciously and looked for the project that kept his friend so busy. At the same time, Sonic cracked open a cold one with his boys(and girl), carrying the cans over quickly. He set them down on the small end table Tails called a coffee table. The wood on the top of it was stained by cups and various liquids. It wobbled slightly under the weight. Stupid uneven furniture.  
  
“How’s high school?” Tails asked Cream, bringing her into the group. She seemed a little awkward. Her attention went from the colorful hoverboards to the yellow fuzz ball.  
  
“Eh…” She chuckled lightly. “How about that animal class?” Sonic chimed in. Tails told him Cream loved that class. What Tails said proved to be true as her face lit up.  
  
“Ah! That’s going good. Recently we got to watch the ducklings hatch!” Her voice was brimming with excitement. She went off a bit talking about how two of the mother ducks had passed away because of a hawk. Her rabbit features turned sour for a microsecond before going back to the sweet face she normally possessed. Cheese landed on her shoulder and listened in. It was kind of funny how her mom chose plants and she chose animals. Both sides of the Agriculture field.  
  
“What about that kid?” Tails mentioned. Cream’s face dropped for longer this time.  
  
“He’s uh… He doesn’t really handle… uh, things…” That’s all she had to say about that.

“So, whatcha got cooking?” Sonic piped up, a valiant effort to change the subject as he sat next to the Echidna. Tails had migrated to the kitchen part of his dorm and put the pie away for later.  
“I don’t have a stove.” Tails pointed out. Sonic went silent briefly, staring into space.  
“N… No. What are you making?” He tried again. Tails’ mouth opened as it dawned on him.  
  
“Oh! Well…” He trailed off, walking back over and pulling out a foldable chair for himself. Cream, having decided to stand for a little bit, awkwardly looked between the three before sitting down herself. The Chao had flown off somewhere. He was safe, as long as he didn’t bite the cables. He’d have to face the wrath of a genius with 14 years of repressed fury. Tails sat up a little straighter.  
"I’m making a robot!” He beamed. Knuckles sat up too as Cream looked straight at the fox. Her long ears perked up a bit. She seemed like she had been zoned out earlier.  
  
“What type of robot are we talking about?”  
  
“Well… so far he can only answer yes and no questions…” Tails got up, turning from the group and heading towards a door. Another perk of the super smart kids’ dorm. “Come on!” With that, Sonic and Knuckles got up as well. Tails shot a grin at Cream and she blushed. Ah, teenage romance. It was a very wierd trial period. Of course, Sonic could have been wrong to call that romance. He didn’t really know or care for the stuff, himself. Tails twisted the knob and pushed the door open. It wasn’t a big workroom, but it still functioned really well. Cabinets lined the top of two adjacent walls, a workbench sat in the middle of it all. Sonic remembered when the metal underneath them used to be carpet. The college soon learned what a mistake that was. Even more cables and junk littered the ground. Tails normally didn’t perform this way. Cables were usually stapled to the walls and such. Finals must have been really rough on him.  
  
Tails stopped at the workbench, covering what he had built.  
“Stay there little guy. Guys, come look! Don’t crowd him.” He ordered. Sonic, Knuckles, and Cream circled the workbench. The cloth was tugged away to reveal, as promised, a little toy-sized robot.  
“Guys,” Tails began proudly, “Meet Omega. Would you like to meet them?” Tails asked the black and red toy. It moved its yellow head to one side, then the other, scanning the new lifeforms.  
“YES.” It answered loudly, scaring the shit out of both Knuckles and Cream.  
  
“Kinda looks like Shadow.” Sonic chuckled.  
  
“These are all the parts I could find. Plus the red and black paint was the cheapest.” Tails blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “Omega, meet Sonic,” he pointed to the blue one. “Knuckles,” then to the red. “And finally, Cream!” He pointed towards the rabbit. Cream was the first to introduce herself. She waved a gloved hand and grinned.  
  
“Hi!”  
  
Knuckles simply nodded at Tails’ creation. Sonic waved last. It was good to see Tails worked up about something positively.  
  
“I know he’s small. I want to try to build him a larger body but this is all I have to work with this far.” Tails tidied up a wire wrapped around Omega’s leg.  
“YES.” Omega spoke again, this time a little quieter and with more… enthusiasm? Sonic eyed it.  
  
“Besides passing the class, if I win the tournament, I’ll get enough to be able to buy him more larger parts.” Tails sunk to his creation’s level, unplugging some wires and scooping him up. Omega took this time to grab onto him with his arms. He had fingers, but couldn’t move them as well as the group could. Omega’s red eyes pierced everyone’s soul.  
  
Tails had built some pretty insane things in the past, but this was definitely entering a new realm. “I’m also hoping to program him to speak more… so he’s just a bit not talka-”  
  
“NO.” Omega answered, louder again. It seemed he wanted to say more, but couldn’t.  
  
So this is what Tails holed himself up for, Sonic thought. Not bad. Not bad at all.


End file.
